(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices that are widely used currently include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, an electrophoretic display, and the like. Such display devices include a thin film transistor array panel on which a plurality of pixels and a plurality of driving signal lines are formed.
Recently, demand for a light and slim display device has steadily increased, and accordingly, a thin substrate such as a plastic flexible substrate having a thickness equal to or less than 2 mm has been developed and used. However, unlike a glass substrate, a plastic substrate has characteristics that cause phase retardation to increase, such that visibility may be reduced. Accordingly, a thin film transistor array panel including the plastic substrate and a display device including the thin film transistor array panel may cause deterioration of image quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.